The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) will provide a centralized, secure database, statistical consultation on study design and data analysis, and bioinformaties support during development and implementation of the projects and pilot studies in the CBBOSD. The specific aims of this BBC are: (1) Assist investigators in resolving issues related to experimental design, sample size determinations, and the statistical / bioinformatics analysis of data, (2) Create a centralized database to assure high quality data is collected (3) Maintain the integrity, confidentiality, and security of all data in compliance with all current regulatory statutes but at a minimum cost to the projects. (4) Provide periodic summaries of the database in clinically oriented projects to the Center Executive Committee to monitor subject recruitment and follow-up. (5) Participate in the training of graduate students, Certificate Students, postdoctoral researchers, and young investigators. (6) Develop new methodology in statistics and/or bioinformatics as needed in the CBBOSD. (7) Collaborate with CBBOSD investigators in preparing papers for publication (8) Work with investigators in developing competitive research proposals